Awkward Truth or Sexy Dare
by Kuroko Haruka
Summary: Truth or Dare is a usual game, but what will happen when Leo is hoisting it and Frank is getting back at someone? Story focused on the one-shot between Percy and Nico. WARNING: Yaoi, gay sex. Don't like, don't read!


Awkward truth or sexy dare

3rd POV

Percy was sitting on the beach overlooking the ocean. Suddenly, a hand came down on his back. He turned around and said "What the- Oh, it's you." Annabeth smiled and sat next to him. "So… do you want to play truth or dare? Leo is hosting it in Cabin 9." Percy thought for a while and finally answered "Sure." They stood and went to Cabin 9. They stood in front of the big metal door and shouted "Leo, open the door!" The door opened with a long _creak_.

Percy stepped in and saw Leo sitting on Jason's lap and Piper only with her bra on. Percy also saw Nico and blushed a deep shade of red. Piper saw Annabeth and yelled "You finally come back, I miss you!" Annabeth rolled her eyes "I've only been away for 15 minutes, Piper." She went and sat next to Piper and pecked her lips. Percy rubbed his back of his head awkwardly and asked "Where can I sit?" All of them rolled their eyes and said "Duh. Beside Nico." Percy and Nico both blushed hardly and tried to avoid looking at each other. Leo yelled "Just go sit there already!" He shuffled his feet and sat down next to Nico with a _thump_. Now the order of the circle is: Percy, Nico, Piper, Annabeth, Leo, Jason, Frank and Hazel. Leo started "Okay, rules everyone: If you don't answer the truth then kiss a random boy or girl. Don't do a dare, take off two pieces of clothing. And I have built machines all over the place, so don't even think about lying." Everybody nodded and Leo started "Piper, truth or _dare_?" Piper giggled and said "Dare." Leo smiled evilly and said "You and Annabeth, seven minutes in heaven." Piper shrugged and dragged Annabeth with her protesting, "I'm not ready yet! Guys, come on-"But the door was already closed. "I guess I will be continuing for Piper." Said Hazel. She looked around the circle and fixed her eyes on Nico. "Shit…" He muttered. Hazel smiled and said "Nico, truth or dare?" A sweat went down his forehead and he whispered "Truth." Hazel smiled widely and said "Who do you love here?" Everyone said "_Oooh…_"

Nico POV

"Shit…" I muttered under my breath. No, I can't tell everyone that I love Percy, I just, can't, but I can't take off my clothes, I'm not going to my cabin without clothes tonight. I finally whispered "Percy." Leo teased "I can't hear you, you know?" I shouted "Percy, okay?" Percy gasped and everyone except me and Percy said "Finally…"

Percy POV

That's impossible. Am I hallucinating? Wait, no I'm not. But did I just heard that Nico love me? The one I love is loving me back? I asked "Nico, what did you just say?" He answered "I love you, Percy. I've always have been. Never mind, I understand-"

3rd POV

Percy shut him up by kissing him. His eyes widened and looked at Percy who closed his eyes tightly. He closed his own and kissed back. The closet door opened and Annabeth and Piper stepped out. Percy and Nico parted immediately and blushed. Piper asked "Did we miss something important?" Leo answered "Totally." Everyone looked at the pair and smiled. They blushed again and looked away. Nico continued and asked Hazel "Truth or dare?" "Truth" Nico looked at her and asked "Are you a virgin?" She kissed Frank and asked Jason "Truth or dare?" He answered "Uhh, dare?" She said "Leo had to sit on your lap naked and if you don't do the dare, you had to remove all of your clothing." She grinned satisfy. Jason kept blinking his eyes and finally said "Fine. Come here, Leo. And you guys will pay for this." They stripped down and Jason's 8 and a half inch and Leo's 6 inch were standing proudly in the air. Jason sat back down and Leo sat on his penis. He winced as he has no preparation for this. Jason groaned as he was enveloped in the tight heat. Jason looked around to find his next victim. He said "Frank, dare or dare?" Frank gulped nervously and said "Uhh, dare?" "Stripped all your clothes and ran around the camp." Frank's jaw hit the ground and said "No way am I doing that." He took off his clothes and his pants which left him in his boxers. He said "Percy, truth or dare?" Percy said "Dare." Frank grinned and said "Get fucked by Nico in the room." Percy started protesting, but Frank cut him off by saying "or you're out of the game." He sat there and looked at Nico who was also looking at him. Piper started to say "Do it! Do it!" And everybody started to chant "DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!" He shook his head, "This is my first time." Nico patted his back reassuringly and said "It's alright. I won't force you into it." Percy smiled and thought about Nico and finally said "Okay, I'll do it. Privately." Nico asked concerned "Are you sure?" Percy smiled back "Yes, I'm sure. I've wanted you for a long time." They went to the back of the cabin and went into a room. It had a bed in it with a small shelf next to it which contain lube, condoms and some tissue boxes. Percy shut the door and was shoved to the door immediately. Nico kissed him passionately and he kissed back with as much emotion. Percy straddled Nico's waist and let himself be carried to the giant bed. Nico dropped him to the bed and straddled him. He kissed him and opened his mouth to taste Percy's sea taste mouth. He moaned loudly in the Italian's mouth. By the time they pulled apart, they were already naked on the bed. Percy blushed a little bit when he saw the size of Nico's cock. He smirked "Like what you see?" Percy blushed a darker red and nodded slightly. Nico patted his thigh softly to tell him to spread his legs. He watched at the pink little hole in front of him twitched. After a few seconds of silence, Percy finally said with a blush, "Can you please don't stare at it, it's embarrassing." Nico smirked at the scene before him. He lubed up two finger and kissed Percy passionately. He moaned loudly at the feeling of Nico's tongue in his mouth, but Nico use that moment to slide two fingers in the hole. He gasped loudly at the foreign feeling. Nico moved his fingers in and out to let him get use to the feeling. Just when he relaxed, Nico put another finger inside him. He immediately started to push away from the fingers, "Nico! It hurts…" Nico cooed "Shh… It will get better soon, trust me." Percy nodded slightly. Nico pushed his fingers a bit more deeply, "Ngh!" Percy arched his back off the bed. Bingo. Nico grinned "Feels good?" Percy nodded dramatically and said "Do it again!" Nico smirked and pulled his fingers and thrust his fingers inside aiming at that spot. "Ah! Nico!" And suddenly, the fingers disappeared. When he was about to protest, a much larger thing entered him. He covered his eyes as some tears started to escape, but Nico pulled away his hands and stared deeply into his eyes and said "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, Perce." He leaned down to lick away the salty tears and kissed him gently all the while when he pushed into the tight heat. When he was seated balls deep inside his lover, he gave him some time to adjust to the feeling. Slowly the pain started to slip away while the pleasure started to take over. He started to thrust his hips against the shaft. Nico took the sign and started to thrust back. Percy moaned "Ahh! Nico! Ugh…" when Nico rammed hard into him. "Nico, I'm going…to…ugh! ...Come!" He opened his mouth to a silent scream. Due to the contracting muscle, Nico also couldn't hold it in anymore. With a scream of his lover's name, he came inside. He collapsed on top of his lover by his exhaustion. They snuggled together to each other's heat. Both were trembling from their organism. When they were both calm enough to talk, Percy said "Do you mean what you said earlier?" Nico looked into the sea green depths and answered "Yes. I have a crush on you for a long time, but you're with Annabeth that time. …Percy, you're mine and mine alone, do you understand?" Percy nodded with a slight smile. Before they drifted off, Percy whispered to Nico, "I love you." Nico smiled the first time that night, "I love you, too, Perce." Percy cuddled closer and rested his head against Nico's shoulder and listen to the natural lullaby that was his heart. The truth or dare game was long forgotten.


End file.
